In a Nutshell
by Waiting To Be Inspired
Summary: A collection of poems about the characters of PotC, describing them in a nutshell. AWE spoilers in chapters 16,17, 19, 21 Bootstrap, Norrington, and Calypso, Governor Swann
1. Captain Jack Sparrow

**Author's Note: I just wrote these poems first of all: because I felt like it and second: because I saw the trailer for PotC AWE which came out today and I was completely inspired. Review if you wish. Next I'll be doing Will Turner…**

Jack Sparrow

Chocolate eyes rimmed with dark kohl,

Brown dreadlocks adorned with multicolored beads,

Faded red bandana,

Bleached shinbone of a reindeer adorning his head,

A chicken's claw,

And the hat.

Tan boots covered in sand,

A red and white strip of cloth hanging from his belt,

A compass that doesn't point north,

Silver rings,

Dark leather coat,

And the hat.

A determined gaze,

Searching the horizon,

An adamant stance,

Perched upon his ship,

A defiant demeanor,

And the hat.


	2. William Turner

**Author's Note: **Here's my Will poem, next I think I'll do Elizabeth. The beginning three lines of the last stanza are based on a scene from Dead Man's Chest.

William Turner

Honest, open face,

A book ready for the reading,

A shining sword,

Made by his own hands,

Hiding behind a mask.

Love for Elizabeth.

His father's dagger,

To plunge into the heart of Jones,

A mind full of knowledge,

Sharp wits,

A feathered hat.

Love for Elizabeth.

A defiant man standing in the rain,

Hands chained,

Spirit not broken,

A blacksmith in profession,

A pirate at heart.

Love for Elizabeth.


	3. Elizabeth Swann

**Author's Note: **This is Elizabeth's poem, I'll do Tia Dalma and then stop updating this for the night. I just wrote when the inspiration struck and published it right away so I would not forget to so – like with my other fanfics.

Elizabeth Swann

Veil of frozen silk,

Tears mingling with rain,

Knowledge – a dangerous weapon,

Defiant glare,

One quest.

Who does she love?

Creator of all the mayhem,

Gold medallion of Aztec gold,

Brought up a proper lady,

A rebellious spirit,

Like the sea.

Who does she love?

A sword in hand,

Feels right at home,

Dreams of her childhood,

Hides in linen closets,

Parley.

Who does she love?


	4. Tia Dalma

**Author's Note: **This is the last poem I'm publishing tonight. Please review.

Tia Dalma

Leaves littering dreadlocked hair,

Dirty teeth,

Showing through a smile,

Patchwork dress,

Rags sewn together.

Belongs with Davey.

Fortune-teller,

Enchantress,

Friend of pirates,

Savior of mutineers,

Voodoo woman.

Belongs with Davey.

Courageous and strong,

Stubborn and wise,

Eclectic collection

Of many odd things,

Set the monkey free,

Belongs with Davey.


	5. Davey Jones

**Author's Note: **Review if you wish.

Davey Jones

Evil or just missunderstood?

An octopus,

Leeched to his face,

Grown into his face,

The octopus's his face.

He belongs with Tia.

Brought the Pearl from the depths,

Jack's in debt to him.

He loved her,

He turned away.

He belongs with her.

He belongs with Tia.

Black locket,

Plays a tune,

Carrying their memories,

On the rising and falling of the notes,

The lull of the sea.

He belongs with Tia.


	6. AnaMaria

**Author's Note: **Review if you wish. Is AnaMaria one word or two? I wrote it as one, but please tell me if I am wrong. The last bit is just some random musing that flitted into my head.

AnaMaria

Dark skin,

Darker hair,

Her boat,

The Jolley Mon,

Lost by Jack.

Like the sea.

Her spirit

Wild and free

Wise and stubborn

A sailor

A woman.

Like the sea.

A bit like Tia,

Look similar,

Possibly sisters?

Could be,

Both unique enough in their own way.

Like the sea.


	7. Jack the Monkey

**Author's Note: **Review if you wish. Yes, I know, it is very pitiful that I wrote a poem about Jack the Monkey, but he is so cute. It would almost be true for me to say that he is one of my favorite characters. He is just so cute!

Jack the Monkey

Caged and free,

Never to roam free,

Cute and ugly,

Sweet and mean,

Loud and silent.

Split personalities.

Name after the pirate,

Seems to love Barbosa,

Pointed teeth,

Ear-splitting screech,

Innocent? Or not?

Split personalities.

Steals the medallion,

Bits of skin flake off,

Fur falls is clumps,

Eyes turn to deep sockets,

Teeth remain sharp.

Split personalities.


	8. Ragetti

**Author's Note: **Review if you wish. I will do Pintel next. This one probably makes no sense at all, but whatever.

Ragetti

Unable to read,

Not the brightest of pirates,

Friends with Pintel,

Mouth agape, clueless,

Pirate.

A wooden eye.

Got beat up by Elizabeth,

It's the Bible, it still counts,

Smoldering embers in his hair,

In search of Turner

And the medallion.

A wooden eye.

Tall and nimble,

Undead,

Leaped over the banister,

Searches for Elizabeth,

Obeys Barbosa.

A wooden eye.


	9. Pintel

**Author's Note: **Review if you wish. This one also probably makes no sense at all, but my next one will hopefully be better.

Pintel

Menacing glare,

Searching for Turner,

For the medallion,

Pirate,

Shot the butler.

'Ello, poppet.

In great need of a bath,

Friends with Ragetti,

Orders him around,

Obeys Barbosa,

Why?

'Ello, poppet.

Undead,

Searching for freedom,

Cluelessly stumbling through life,

Salvaging the ship

Removing the temptation.

'Ello, poppet.


	10. The Kraken

**Author's Note: **I took quote from the movie to make this poem, I'm not sure if I like it, please tell me what you all think. I might redo it if you all hate it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Kraken (though it'd be mighty cool if I did) or anything else from PotC. I also cannot decide who to do next so any suggestions would be greatly appreciatted.

**The Kraken**

Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?

Well, if you believe such tings,

There's a beast

That does the bidding

Of Davey Jones.

If you believe such tings.

A fearsome creature

With giant tentacles

That'll suction your face clear off.

Drag and entire ship

Past the crushing darkness.

If you believe such things.

Imagine: The last thing you know

On God's green earth

Is the roar of the Kraken

And the reeking odor

of a thousand rotting corpses.

If you believe such things.


	11. Pirate's Dice

**Author's Note: I think I have reached a new level of pitifulness, I went to Kohls and the Paper store and bought two Pirates of the Caribbean t-shirts and the game Pirate's Dice (the one Will, Davey, and Bootstrap played in the movie). So, I wrote a poem about it.**

**Pirate's Dice**

Roll the dice

Make a bid

Take a chance

And win

Take it all

Lose it all.

Wager years

Of servitude.

Wager keys

To chests.

Wager it all.

Lose it all.

Three twos

Four fours

Four fives

Six threes

Seven fives.

Lose it all.


	12. Gibbs

**Author's Note: Thank you all who reviewed. Here's my poem about Gibbs. I'm sorry, but I cannot summon the inspiration to write about Bootstrap or Beckett or Norrington or anybody else, 'cos my muse has deserted me.** **Please review.**

Gibbs

A supersticious man

Face creased with wrinkles

As if born old

With skin just a shade

Lighter than leather.

Aye?

First mate

Of a pirate ship.

Faithful

To Captain Jack Sparrow.

Never without his flask.

Aye?

It's bad luck

To have a woman on board

Even a mini'ture one.

Spins tales of frightful leviathans

Like the Kraken.

Aye?


	13. Cotton's Parrot

**Author's Note: Thank you all who reviewed. I think y'all are going to hate me 'cos I finished my poems about Norrington and Barbossa, but I decided to publish this one instead. Aren't I evil? ****Please review.**

Cotton's Parrot

A scraggly bird

Of blue and gold

Of sea and pirate plunder.

A spokesperson

For the one who cannot speak.

Squawk.

Not exactly the most polite,

'Walk the plank!'

Blunter than a never-sharpened mace

Used a hundred times over and again.

'Any port in a storm!'

Squawk.

Delivers hidden warnings

With hidden meanings

To unsuspecting visitors to Cannibal Island.

Trying to warn,

Failing to warn.

Squawk.


	14. Captain Barbossa

**Author's Note: Thank you all who reviewed. Here's my poem about Babossa. I'm sorry, I didn't publish it when I said it would. My excuse is a long story invovling an idiot Mac, my kitty, and a potato the went Kablooey! (Or maybe I just lost it, whichever excuse works for you). So** **Please review.**

**Captain Barbossa**

Wants his life back,

Wants to live,

Wants to eat,

Wants to drink,

Wants to _be_,

Apple?

Captain of

A ship with black sails

That's crewed by the damned

And captained by a man

So evil that hell itself spat him back out.

Apple?

Undead,

Misunderstood,

Cursed,

Pirate

Doomed for all eternity.

Apple?


	15. Mr James Norrington

**Author's Note: Thak you to NickyFox13** **and LoveSquaredTi-chan, the only two people who reviewed last chapter. Here is Norrington, I think that Beckett and Bootstrap will be on the way. This isn't one of my best although it does include some of my favourite lines from the movie. Please** **review.**

**Mr. James Norrington**

Former Commodore,

A 'rum-pot deckhand

What takes orders

From pirates.'

'What has the world done to you?'

Former lover of Elizabeth.

He prefers to see

The dark side of ambition

As

The promise of

Redemption.

Former lover of Elizabeth.

Wants the heart,

Got the heart

Through craftiness

And trickery.

Showing very pirate-like symptoms.

Former lover of Elizabeth.


	16. The Black Pearl

**Author's Note: Thank you all who reviewed. Pirates Three is coming out in three hours! Here is my poem on the Black Pearl.** **Please review.**

**The Black Pearl**

Sailing through mists of time

A giant black ship

Letters grace the side

Reading:

The Black Pearl.

The Precious Pearl.

Tattered black sails

Hang in the ghosts of wind,

Accursed pirates

Sailing scarily

Tormenting waters.

The Precious Pearl.

Pirates sailing,

Past the East India Company,

Gaining freedom, security, gold.

What the Black Pearl is, really is:

Freedom.

The Precious Pearl.


	17. William Turner the Senior

**Author's Note: Really sorry to those who haven't seen At World's End yet, but this chapter contains mild spoilers. I'd really like to thank all those people who reviewed, but since nobody reviewed there is nobody to thank. So please review this chapter. I reread my Norrington poem and realized that it is really horrid, but I think somebody reviwed for it (or maybe they didn't, I can't remember) so I'm going to leave it up and put up another one next time. I've also become really annoyed with the website for messing up my stanzas, so now I have put s in the breaks between stanzas, if anyone has a better way of dealing with this infuriatign system, please tell me.**

**William Turner (The Senior)**

'Part of the crew.

Part of the ship.'

'He won't chose me,

I wouldn't chose me.'

Bad self-esteem.

Bootstrap Bill Turner.

'So what the Captain did,

He strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps,

And last we saw of Bill Turner,

He was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of

Davy Jones' locker. '

Bootstrap Bill Turner.

Starfish clinging

To his face,

Slightly symbolic

Of hope

And loss.

Bootstrap Bill Turner.


	18. Admiral Norrington

**Author's Note: Thanks to mypiratecat1 for reviewing. Here is my second poem for Norrington, by far one of the best characters.** **Please review.**

**Admiral Norrington**

Fighting for the chance,

Fighting for the power,

Fighting for the life to live,

Fighting for justice,

Fighting to know.

'Chose a side.'

-----

Following a path

Laid down by his feet

Roaming the seas.

Searching for answers

Begging for clues.

'Chose a side.'

------

Seeing – but not comprehending,

Hearing – but not understanding,

Speaking – but with no meaning.

Striving for it all,

Just to die.

'Chose a side.'


	19. Calypso

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've written about seven more so I'll be updating more frequently. Also I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed and Rebecca for helping me when I had poet's block. Please tell me what you think. AWE SPOILERS!**

Calypso

The Betrayer,

Leaving her love to be damned

And haunt the seas forever

When he had only done his duty faithfully.

She had no respect for an honorable pirate.

With a kingdom of crabs under her control.

----------

It was just her nature to be cruel.

Just her nature not to care.

Just her nature to expend others.

Just her nature to leave her only love,

Hanging and cursed.

With a kingdom of crabs under her control.

---------

Hiding behind an alias

Of a witch,

A voodoo woman,

When what she really was

Was so much worse.

With a kingdom of crabs under her control.

**Quick poll:**

**Which poem would you rather see?**

**-Commodore Norrington**

**-The Kraken**

**-The Flying Dutchman**

**-The Black Cat**

**-The Dog with the Keys**

**-The Jar of Dirt**


	20. Jar of Dirt

**Author's Note: Well, here is my jar of dirt poem. I'd like to know what you think, so please review. And thank you Rebecca for beta-ing this for me**

The Jar of Dirt

A dirty jar

with its lid clasped tightly

not letting a single grain

of that precious dirt

escape the confines of the imprisoning container.

'I got a jar of dirt.'

----

'Hey, Fishface!

Guess what I got!

I got a jar of dirt!

And guess what's inside it!'

Guess... What could be hidden in the jar's depths?  
'I got a jar of dirt!'

----

Captain tripping,

Captain falling,

the jar shattering,

spilling out its precious contents,

and revealing the bretayor's traitorous deed.

'I GOT A JAR OF DIRT!'

**POLL:**

**Which poem would you rather see?**

**-Sao Feng**

-Commodore Norrington

-Dog w/ Keys

-Black Cat

-Beckett

-The Kraken

OR

-The Flying Dutchman


	21. Governor Whetherby Swann

**Author's Note: Arrgh, matey! Happy talk like a pirate day. In honor of the wonderful day today, I've decided to finally fet around to uploading some more of the poems. This poem and the next one are of (in my opinion) the most honorable characters of PotC. I don't think I've updated all summer. I haven't updated for like two months actually. I won't make any lame excuses. I'll just say sorry. And without further ado give it up for Governor Whetherby Swann!**

Governor Whetherby Swann

---

'Please do not make me endure

The sight of my daughter walking

To the gallows.'

Was his plea to his daughter

As he escorted her to safety.

He knew his place.

---

' Elizabeth, are you dead?'

'No.'

'Good. But I think I am.'

Good old Governor Whetherby Swann

Sat alone in the tin dingy of death.

He knew his place.

---

He was so matter of fact about the matter,

He could have been discussing the weather.

He had known too much,

So he had to die.

Life is so unfair.

He knew his place.

**---**

**Author's Note: By the way; reveiws make me feel guilty and make me upodate faster so feel free to drop one (or all make ye walk the plank!).**


	22. Commodore Norrington

**Author's Note: Sorry, I totally forgot to update. Well, here it is. Nothing special. Another poem about Norrington. I know this is my third, but he's just such a complex character that I thought he deserved a poem for each movie.**

**Commodore Norrington**

A man of great stature

In the English Royal Navy.

Sailing across tumultuous seas

Giving every pirate what he deserves:

'A short drop and a sudden stop.'

Hiding his true feelings under propriety.

---

A silver sword

Crafted by the pirate

Who stole his fiancé's heart away.

He may seem forward,

But he must speak his mind.

Hiding his true feelings under propriety.

---

Would rather see Elizabeth 

At the bottom of the ocean

Than in the hands of a pirate,

But she fell for the pirate who saved her life

And broke his heart, shattered his soul.

Hiding his true feelings under propriety.


	23. Dog With Keys

**Author's Note: I don't have much to say. Except reveiw...please. Don't make me beg (I will).**

**Diclaimer: I've been forgettig these, but _duh_ I don't own the dog with the keys or anything relating derictly or indirectly to PotC. If I did, I'd be like really rich like right now.**

**Dog With Keys**

--- 

A mangy mutt,

A ring of seven keys,

Keys to freedom,

To escape,

So close, yet so far.

Woof.

---

Blind to bribes

Of juicy bones,

Immune to kind words

Spoken by scoundrels,

Keeping his prisoners imprisoned.

Woof.

---

He carries seven keys,

But none shall free him

Of his restricted job,

He's never to know love,

Never to know freedom.

Woof.


	24. Liar's Dice

**2/19/08 Author's Note: This is a remake of my previous poem, Pirate' Dice. I loathed the ending so here is a new one. Thoughts on this would be great.**

**Liar's Dice**

Roll the dice

Make a bid

Take a chance

And win

Take it all

Lose it all.

---

Wager years

Of servitude.

Wager keys

To chests.

Wager it all.

Lose it all.

---

An eternity of servitude 

The die is cast

Call me a liar.

Or up the bid.

And be called a liar myself for my trouble?

Lose it all.


	25. Sao Feng

**Author's Note 9/2/08: I bet you all thought I'd fallen off a cliff or something (there were times when I'd even doubted that I hadn't) but I'm back now. Back with Sao Feng. For the record, I wrote this the summer after Pirates of the Carribean three came out (so yes, it is over a year old) purely from memory of the two times I saw the movie and one picture. So this may not be at all acurate. Oh and I finally figured out this infuriating stanza system. I will go back and correct all the other poems ... eventually. More will come. If you have any character requests, send them in please. And please, please reveiw.**

**Sao Feng**

A scarred face,  
A scraggly beard,  
Dark, calculating eyes,  
Cutlasses and pistols  
Held all throughout his dark clothes.  
One of the Pirate Lords.

Long, disgusting nails,  
Like claws.  
Fingers adorned with rings,  
Clothes intricately patterned  
With symbols of the sea.  
One of the Pirate Lords.

He had the map  
To World's End,  
Barbossa sent a spy to get it,  
But Sao Feng caught the spy instead.  
Regretably responding to the Call.  
One of the Pirate Lords.


	26. The Kraken Part II

**Author's Note: No, I'm not really back writing these. I just found the handwritten copy of this one. I haven't written a new one in, like, what, a year? Two years? I'm not sure if I could even write one again. This has been really fun to write and thank you all for all of your support. **

The Kraken

A giant, tentacled monster,  
a helpless slave of Davy Jones.  
It had all that strength and power,  
and yet it was ordered about  
by a barbarious man with a fish face.  
Davey Jones's "beastie".

-

"Because if Jones is dead,  
who's going to call his  
terrible beastie off the hunt?"  
Is it really just a mindless slave  
or can it think and feel?  
Davey Jones's terrible "beastie".

-

Washed up on the shores of a beach,  
pinkish flesh rotting in the sun,  
eyes larger than Jack's head.  
Two pirates climbing his body,  
claiming to be great "Kraken killers".  
Davey Jones's poor "beastie".


End file.
